The Very Wild Northeast
Synopsis Ninenine returns and causes major havoc in the northeastern region of the United States by trying to steal tech, which he plans to use to open a gateway to his home for his people to take over the Earth. Plot Mig is currently at Mr. Yogurtine's, slurping down his favorite out-of-season flavor of frozen yogurt as Maltha is in Under City speaking with Dan. "I got this brand new upgrade in from a local space pawn I know...trust me, he's legit," said Dan, handing a yellow cylinder to Maltha. He stuck it inside his weapon and it glowed yellow and he was in awe. "I've never seen this much capability within my weapon in all my life before this day," he said, shocked. As Mig threw away his cup, the ground began to rumble and a purple light glowed from it. It suddenly got large and more brighter and then a large purplish robotic figure broke through the ground and blasted away, holding a large tech box. "Ugh great, just when I was going to get another cup THIS guy comes out. Why am I not surprised?" Mig said to himself, sarcastically. He began running after the fleeing thug and activated the holographic projector of his trix and cycled through it. "Fasttrack outta keep up with this guy," said Mig, as he slid off the trix cover and slapped down the faceplate, becoming Juggerknot. "Aw man!" he shouted, beginning to run after the villain once more. He stared up at it and saw it staring at him with no expression on its metallic face. "Buss ro poh rejdickkk," said the villain, as if speeded away faster then it had before. Juggerknot got angry and slapped his trix symbol to become Nitrowing. He jetted towards the villain and flew overhead of it. "Ugh this guy just can't get up!" said Nitrowing, angrily. He flew down towards it and blasted a circular blue ray around Ninenine with his wings and Ninenine's suit began to spark and malfunction a little. Nitrowing flew down lower and was in front of Ninenine. "HA!" he said with confidence. Ninenine groaned and threw grenades all over Nitrowing and he flew down to the ground and transformed back, as Mig tumbled towards the entrance to Under City where Dan and Maltha were. "Nice falling there si-Mig," said Maltha, chuckling a little. Mig "ha, haed" sarcastically and glanced over to see Ninenine quickly escaping the city. "We gotta get that guy. He seems like your not-so-common thief," said Dan, pointing. "No problemo uncle. Me and my trix...I mean, partner can ge this guy. You stay back to see if there's no more of them roaming around," said Mig, forcefully. Maltha looked around and couldn't see the villain in sight. "Ugh Maltha? Try following me," said Mig, waving at Maltha from a block away in the city streets. Mig stopped for breath once he had run a long time, as well as Maltha. "Got him in sight yet?" asked Maltha. "Nope," said Mig, sitting down on a nearby bench. Just then the ground began shaking once more and Ninenine came out of under the bench and exploded into the air, this time holding a large machine on his back. Mig held onto Ninenine's back and looked at his gamatrix, which he cycled through. "Come on! This would be the time I need a flying guy!" shouted Mig. He slapped down the gamatrix and become something a lot different then a "flying guy". He stared at himself and looked up, seeing Ninenine hasn't noticed him yet. "A newbie? Sure, I guess this would do," said Mig, as a new alien. He climbed up onto Ninenine and tried to pull off the weapon from his back, but got blown back by the wind. Mig became frustrated and let out a large electric burst from his hands and it shocked Ninenine with orange lightning. Ninenine gasped and began flying out of control and Mig (as Plasmify) flew off him and screamed. The gamatrix had timed out at the wrong time and began beeping. "OH great, just the right time," said Plasmify. Mig transformed back and headed straight for the ground but Maltha had saved him in a large net. "That's new," said Mig. "Yes, I know it's new. Dan gave me it today," said Maltha. "Enough with the chit-chat," said Mig, jumping off the net and staring at Ninenine escaping once more. "That guy is not escaping me again," he said. He transformed into Nitrowing and blasted towards Ninenine and then tumbled onto him and they both free-falled down. Nitrowing transformed into Kreepy Krawl and quickly spun large ropes witn his fast and furious hands and connected himself to Ninenine and nose-dived to the ground. Kreepy Krawl landed on the hard ground and Ninenine crashed into a car and Mig turned back. "Alright now, Ninenine. No more of your quick escapes," said Maltha. Maltha saw Ninenine trying to talk and heard it mumble. "It's a good thing I know his species' language," said Maltha, slightly bragging. "Not the time to rub it in Maltha. I kinda want to know what the purpose of stealing tech was about," said Mig. "Yz ro pehrulipkar seehilop!" spoke Ninenine, unknown what he was saying to Mig. "...He said he wants to open a gateway for his species to take over our planet," said Maltha, worried. "I don't think that'll happen anytime soon, bozo," said Mig. Ninenine snarled at him and broke free from Maltha's handy hand-cuffs he made from his enhanced weapon and tried to blast Mig. He smacked Maltha in the forehead and he collapsed on the ground, his weapon sliding across the road. Ninenine saw it and dove at it and laughed in an eerie way. "...Umm, ok," said Mig, backing up a few inches. "MIG NO! THAT'S THE ULTIMATE TECHNOLOGY PIECE HE NEEDS TO COMPLETE HIS TASK!" shouted Maltha. Mig saw Ninenine glow and then grow spikes and armor plates around him and absorb the weapon into his body through his hand opening. He sped away and Mig slapped the gamatrix. He became Warpspeed and sped after Ninenine. Ninenine soon ran into a car and got flung into the air. "Huh, he thinks ultimate ninja moves can help him out?" said Warpspeed. He sped up the car ramp and dove right at Ninenine and grabbed onto him. "Gotcha!" he said, as he slammed into the ground with Ninenine. Ninenine got up and raised Mig into the air and flung him into a building. "He hehehehehehehe!" he eeriely laughed as he dropped 5 tech pieces into the machine on his back and aimed it at the sky. It blared a large red and yellow laser into the air and made the sky swirl, and soon storm. "Eh hem," said Mig, from the building. He jumped out the window and transformed into Flash Flood. Flash Flood blasted Ninenine with water from his mouth, hands, and middle body. Ninenine groaned and moaned as he began sparking all over the place and then threw a shield over himself and smacked down Flash Flood. Flash Flood stared at him in fury and then laughed as he got up. "It's such a good thing you still have water inside of your shield. I think you should've thinked twice about that," he said. He transformed into Plasmify and smiled with confidence. "Goodbye, Niney," he joked. He threw his hands on the ground and shot out electrical waves through the ground which came up under Ninenine and shocked him extremely. Ninenine floated in the air making awkward movements and screaming the whole time. Plasmify then shot at large electric beam at Ninenine and he got flung all the way into the sky and disappeared. He then sucked out the energy from the machine and began transforming back. "Finally that is over with," said Dan, as he walked over to Mig smiling. "Glad you could come to see the finale," said Mig, crossing his arms and looking into Dan's eyes. "Go ahead and return the equipment back to its owners, or at least confine it," said Mig. "Agreed. By the way, don't tell me to do my job. I do well enough as you," he remarked. Mig walked on home and then stopped and looked around. "Feels like I forgot something..." he said and then shrugged and continued walking. "HELLO?" screamed Maltha, walking in the empty streets. "MIG? HELLO?" he shouted. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha *Magister Dan Villains *Ninenine Aliens Used *Juggerknot (accidental; selected alien was Fasttrack) *Nitrowing (x2; 2nd time brief) *Plasmify (first appearance; x2; 1st time accidental) *Kreepy Krawl *Warpspeed *Flash Flood (first re-appearance) Trivia *Plasmify debuts *Flash Flood re-appears. *Maltha gains an upgrade and then looses it. *The title is a pun off of "The Very Wild Northwest" *It is revealed that the city Mig lives in is in the northeast. *This episode is an all Mig 10 aliens episode, where no Ben 10 aliens were used. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Mig 10 Category:Migster7